


Wedding Whiskey

by BelerensCloset



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Doctor Clarke, F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Idiots in Love, Lexa is stupid, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Weddings, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelerensCloset/pseuds/BelerensCloset
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have known each since they were kids, but Lexa eventually develops stronger feelings for the blonde. When they both graduate high school though, Lexa heads off to a new life, leaving Clarke and her feelings behind. Eight years later at the blondes wedding she realizes that she made a huge mistake all those years ago. Can she still fix it before it’s too late?





	Wedding Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this when driving home from work yesterday when Marry Me by Thomas Rhett came on, and I decided to write it. No beta or reworks or anything, so it’s pretty rough, but I still like it. I may write the ending different eventually but it’s going to stay like this for now. Let me know what you think.

Lexa looked out over the of the extravagant venue, her long brunette hair in whispers over her shoulder. Pristine white chairs lined the floor, blue and gold flowers and wreaths were tied to a massive and gaudy archway above the alter. Flowering trees surrounded them, leaving sweetly scented petals to cover every inch of the place, and the sun was just getting low behind them to leave a gentle glow over all of it. People were talking quietly, waiting for her to walk in. The photographer stood with a smile on her face, chatting with Abby. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. 

She could barely see the alter over the obnoxious grown man who wouldn’t sit down in front of her. Her tux was too hot, her tie was too tight. She could feel her eyes burning as she watched the first brides maid walk down the aisle. Her head was fuzzy as she had downed half of a full flask of whiskey that was now happily hiding in her inner pocket. Lexa had chosen to sit in the back. She wanted to be as far away as possible during it so that Clarke wouldn’t be able to see the devastation on her face. She wouldn’t ruin this day for her, no matter how badly she wanted to. 

Finn looked nice too, he had gotten a hair cut for the wedding, his tux fit nicely, and his facial hair was well kept. She just wished with everything that it was her up there waiting instead of him. The second bridesmaid walked in and her throat tightened. She just wanted it slow down so that she could work up enough courage to stop everything and take back every mistake she had ever made. She had let the blonde go all those years ago, knowing damn well the feeling that they both had. Lexa had no one else to blame besides herself for this, and she was dying on the inside. 

Bridesmaid number three. It was all going too fast and she could do nothing to stop it. Her throat got even tighter and she struggled to breathe. Bridesmaid number four. Her eyes were burning and her hands itched to do something. To stop it. The Maid of Honor came and a single tear slipped out onto her cheek. Raven glanced her way, her eyes full of sympathy. She couldn’t count on both hands how many nights that the woman had tried to consul her. The flower girl, Lexa’s niece Madi, came out happily and dropped white rose petals as she walked. And then Clarke came. For a second she thought she might be okay as she looked at the stunning blonde in front of her. Everything stopped and all she saw was blue. Her heart skipped a beat and she was brought back to 10th grade when she kissed the blonde from a dare. Then a hand met her shoulder and she snapped out of her focus. 

“Are you going to stand up?” Lexa looked back and saw someone she had never met, but nodded and stood anyways, knowing she had to. 

The music filled her ears and she bit her lip hard, standing up with everyone else as Clarke and Jake walked out onto the isle. Her eyes found Clarke’s and her heart sank when all she saw were the blondes blue eyes locked ok Finn. She felt like puking. Her head was dizzy from the alcohol and her heart was hammering violently in her chest. Jake glanced at her the same way that Raven had, but he looked away quickly and focused back on the alter. They walked slowly, arms hooked. Finn looked like the happiest man on earth. She was happy for them.. really. She just wished it was her instead. 

-Flashback-

Lexa was sitting with one leg out and one bent up to her chest, nimble fingers prodding at the cut on the leg that was out. She had a lot to prove as a freshman that was lucky enough to make the varsity soccer team, but that also meant suffering the injuries with it. Someone had tripped her as she was kicking the ball- which she had made into the net- and she sliced her leg on a rock that had been on the field. Everyone was ecstatic that she had made the goal, but Clarke was worried about her. The blonde hadn’t missed the trickle of red on her leg as they finished up the game. 

“How can they keep letting you play like this? It’s unsanitary and dangerous.” The blondes tongue was jutted out slightly between her tongue in concentration. 

“The same way your mom makes you go to school when you have the flu.” Lexa teased back. Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled. She wiped down the cut with a clean rag, then dabbed alcohol on it. 

“You know how she is. I don’t think it’ll need stitches, but you should probably ask her anyways just in case.” ‘Her’ was Abby Griffin, Clarke’s mother. She was a lead surgeon for the Arkadia memorial hospital and was well respected, and sort of the team doctor since Lexa was basically a second daughter to her. She was training Clarke slowly to become a doctor like her, and honestly she loved to see the blonde in action. Her bubbly and cool demeanor always did a 180 when she was helping someone. She became cold, but in a good way. 

“There’s no way I’m getting stitches Clarke, you know I won’t be able to play until they’re out.” Lexa pouted, but the pout went away when Clarke looked up at her with bright blue eyes. A soft smile on her face, and Lexa was gone. Her heart skipped a beat and suddenly she was all things Clarke Griffin. 

“Not my problem. You know better than to stick your legs where they shouldn’t be.” The blonde teased her and smiled brightly. Lexa knew. She felt it in all of her being. 

She was in love with Clarke.

-End of flashback-

As people took their respected positions, Lexa took the opportunity to get out. She couldn’t breathe. Her throat was closing in and her stomach was in knots. She made sure Clarke was looking away before sneaking out the back entrance. As she walked shakily to find anything to lean against, her hand found the flask in her jacket and she took a sip. Her eyes closed and burning. She pulled it away and let out a quiet sob, finally letting herself fall apart. Another hand met her shoulder and her eyes shot open as her body startled. 

“What the hell are you doing out here Lexa?” Anya was glaring down at her, her arms folded over her own form fitting tux. 

“I-I can’t be in there right now. I can’t do it.” The older blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Lexa’s ear. 

“You owe it to her. What’s happening in there is nobody’s fault but your own. You know how you both felt at one point, but you screwed it. Don’t you dare stand out here and feel sorry for yourself.” Lexa’s eyes glazed over again and she choked on her words. Her head was swimming and she closed her eyes. 

“I know it’s my fault.. I left. I went away for all those years and fucked it up. I should’ve fought harder for her, but I was weak.” She leaned back against the building and rested her hands on her face.  
“That should be me up there.”

“Yes it should, and everyone knows it, Clarke included. So why the hell aren’t you?” Her voice was softer, but still stern. 

“I can’t ruin it. I won’t. She’ll be happy with him. That’s all I want for her is to be happy..” 

“She’ll be happier with you though you dumbass. You know that.” Anya’s hand found her shoulder again, but this time it was gentle. Her eyes were soft. “I already got my bird. Go get yours before it’s too late. Don’t run away again.” Lexa looked up at her and took a deep and shaky breath in. 

“What if she doesn’t feel the same about me anymore? What if I just go in there and make a fool of myself?” Anya rolled her eyes again and flicked her forehead.

“You know that’s bullshit that she wouldn’t feel the same, and even if she didn’t, it’s better knowing for sure isn’t it, than not knowing what could’ve been?” Lexa nodded slowly and closed her eyes. 

“Give me a couple minutes to gather myself. I need to breathe for a second.” Lexa looked up at Anya, showing it as an order. The blonde nodded and walked away, slipping back behind the fence. The brunette closed her eyes again and shook her head. She wouldn’t lose Clarke again... she wouldn’t give up again. 

-Flashback-

Lexa pushed the last box into the back of her car and slammed the trunk shut, sighing. Her eyes were closed and her hands were balled up in fists. The keys in her hand clanged lightly as the wind blew the lanyard around. 

“Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?” Lexa’s head snapped up and she turned around. 

“What are you doing here? Your mom said you were at the hospital for training today.” Clarke rolled her eyes hard and folded her arms. 

“Lexa stop with the bullshit. I know that’s bullshit because you know I never work there on Saturday’s. I never have. Why would I start now?” The blonde was pissed, she had every reason to be. The brunette scratched the back of her head and sighed.

“I-I didn’t know how I was supposed to say goodbye to you.” Her shoulders slumped. 

“You don’t have to. You got an offer for a scholarship in Polis. You know, a half an hour away instead of thirty hours away in fucking New York.”

“Clarke... I need this to get my soccer career started. There are so many scouts up there, I’ll be in a league in no time. A-and Costia doesn’t like it here.”

“I don’t care if she doesn’t. You love it here and I know that. You always have. You talked about it non stop last year how you couldn’t wait to go to Polis U. How you loved the campus and the stadium and the environment. And then you met her.” Clarke ran her fingers through her hair and growled. “You met her and you were willing to just dump your life for someone you barely know.”

“Clarke that’s enough. I’ve accepted the offer and I’m moving to New York. You know phones still exist right?” Lexa moved to the side of her car and opened the door. 

“It’s not the same Lexa. You can’t leave...” 

“It’s too late for that Clarke. I start school in a week and I need to be there.” Lexa looked at her watch and sighed. “I need to go. Costia is waiting for me.” Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Of course she is. Go then. Whatever.” The blonde turned around angrily and began walking away.

“Clarke wait!” Lexa pulled away from her door and ran to the blonde, grabbing her arm gently. Her hand was slapped off. 

“What the fuck else can you say to make it better?” Clarke’s eyes were stained with red and it killed Lexa. She hated seeing the blonde cry.

“I- good luck in school...” the blonde scoffed and shook her head, turning around again. 

“Go fuck yourself Lexa.”

-End of flashback-

Lexa had messaged and called Clarke so many times after that, apologizing and trying to talk to the blonde. Eventually she accepted it, but it had taken a while. Clarke wasn’t happy and she didn’t blame her for not being happy. She was an ass. She should’ve grown the balls and told her, but she pussied out like she does with everything else. She wouldn’t do that today. 

Lexa walked back into the venue just in time for the vows to start. Her eyes fell on Clarke and once again she was lost in the blonde tresses that fell over her shoulder. Her eyes were bluer than the deepest part of the ocean, and as much as she didn’t want to be this person, she could see the hesitation in them. Lexa and Clarke had been friends since they were little, and she had learned the little hints here and there that Clarke would give away in her looks. The one thing Lexa saw over the hesitation was the lack of feeling. The feeling that she could see when Clarke used to look at her. It gave her hope. 

What Lexa hadn’t noticed was that everyone was staring at her. She didn’t really realize that she had stopped in the middle of everyone and was now staring blankly at Clarke. The blonde had her eyes locked on Lexa, as did Finn. The difference between the two was that Clarke’s were bright and wide, Finn’s were dark and squinted. Lexa took a hesitant step forward, her eyes locking onto Clarke’s. She could feel every pair of eyes on her as she took another step.

“Clarke...” she let out a soft breath and walked faster towards her. The blonde stepped off of the alter and walked towards her, only to be stopped by Finn. He put his arm in front of Clarke and growled.

“What are you doing Woods?” 

“I need to talk to her.” She put her hands in her pants pockets and squared her shoulders. 

“And you couldn’t have done that yesterday, or any other day besides today?” He glared at her and took a step forward. 

“Do you even know me Collins? When do I anything at a convenient time.” The brunette smirked and shrugged. “I’ll be quick.” Clarke stepped forward again and angrily grabbed Lexa’s hand. 

“Five minutes Finn, I’ll be right back.” The blonde gave a stern look and he sighed, but complied and walked back. Clarke turned back to Lexa and pointed to the gate. “Five. That’s all you get.”

“Trust me. Five is all I’ll need.” Because this will only go two ways. She walks away with Clarke Griffin on my arm, or she gets punched in the throat and asked to leave. She turned around and made her way to the gate, holding it open for Clarke. She closed the gate after Clarke was through and followed her down a path to a small creek. As soon as they stopped walking, the blonde turned around and began her rant. 

“You know you’re only about eight years late on coming back? And the fact that you only moved back because your cunt of a fiancé was found sleeping with one of your teammates, that’s pretty shitty. Don’t get me wrong Lexa, I feel terrible that she did it, but I’m also kind of happy. You really fucked me up for a lot of years. I don’t know what you want me to say to you no-“ Lexa cut her off with her lips. She had been sneaking towards the blonde slowly, a soft smirk on her face. She found it a little hilarious at the soft squeak that Clarke let out, but she didn’t pull away. She didn’t push forward, she only held her lips there, waiting for the blonde to reciprocate. Her hands found her hips as she waited for the reaction. Clarke’s body relaxed against her and her eyes slipped shut. She let herself lean into the kiss as Lexa’s arms made their way around her completely and they melted together. She pulled away for a few seconds and smiled. 

“I’ve loved you since we were freshmen in high school. I was afraid to lose you, but if I didn’t say anything today I would’ve completely lost you. I can’t let that happen Clarke.” Lexa’s hands made their way up to the blondes face and she cupped it gently. “Tell me I’m not too late.”

“Well technically speaking you’re pretty late, Lexa. It took you twelve years to tell me that you love me. Congratulations.” Clarke pulled away and ran a hand through her perfectly curled hair. “Finn and I have only been together for three years. He’s the first one I’ve been serious with since you left. Sure I messed around with some people, but never anything more than temporary and a bed warmer. Five years Lexa. I spent five years wondering what I did wrong. Why I wasn’t enough. I wondered this whole time what Costia had that I didn’t you know?” 

“She didn’t have anything. She had nothing that you did. That’s why I chose her over you. I couldn’t... I couldn’t lose you. I couldn’t tell you how I felt and have you tell me you don’t feel the same. So I just left before I could. And I lost you that way instead. I really accomplished nothing by leaving, besides being signed onto a team, but fuck. It wasn’t worth it without you on the sidelines ready to wipe the blood off of me. I hurt my knee last year and decided that that was my change to get out. I left the team, and Costia left me. I lost everything Clarke, and all I wanted was you in the end. The money and my name on every little girls jersey meant jack shit without you. I want you now and forever.” The brunette dropped onto one knee and grabbed Clarke’s hand. “Marry me instead. I can see that you don’t feel the same about Finn. You want to but you don’t... so marry me instead.” 

“Lexa...” was all she heard before a fist met her face. Finn’s fist. She was knocked flat on her ass and she looked up at him, ready to push herself up, but she was stopped by him pinning her down. She was punched again, and again and again. Her vision was blurry and her face was in incredible pain. She didn’t fight it though, knowing well that she deserved every hit. 

“FINN!” Lexa heard Clarke yell, before seeing her run away towards the venue. 

“You shouldn’t have come here today, Woods. You knew all it would do was cause trouble! You don’t deserve her and you never will.” The punching stopped. “She’s mine. She always will be and you can’t change that.” Finn stood up and just as Lexa went to roll over, a foot met her stomach and ribs. She coughed hard and was ready to give in as the pain began to subside and her body became numb. Before she did though, she saw Jake and Bellamy running out and pulling him off of her. Clarke fell to her knees, more than likely staining her dress. Abby was at her side a few seconds later lifting her head off of the ground. She looked up and saw two pair of sapphire eyes, before everything went black. 

—•—•—

Her eyes opened slowly and she was met with white light and sun filtering through clean curtains. The familiar obnoxious beeping of a monitor met her ears and she groaned. 

“Good morning sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?” Lexa’s Head lolled to the side and she couldn’t help but smile at seeing Clarke. She was in her light blue scrubs, a lab coat and her hair was pulled back in a bun. A genuine smile covered her face. 

“Would’ve better if you were with me.” She cracked a smirk, then whined when her nose exploded in pain. 

“Well that’s sadly against code, even just as a fiancé visiting.” Lexa looked up again and her brows furrowed.

“Fiancé-“ Clarke cut her off with a soft finger on her lips.

“You heard me. After Finn beat the shit out of you, I called it off. And I never got to answer you yesterday, but I was going to say yes.” She laughed and run her fingers through Lexa’s hair. A smile appeared on Lexa’s face. 

“So you can’t be my personal nurse on the sidelines anymore?” Clarke laughed and shook her head.

“Sadly no. But you don’t need one anyways, everything checked out alright. But I can take care of you back at your place. Finn is moving out this week so I might need a place to stay.” Clarke’s eyes twinkled and Lexa couldn’t help but smile.

“I think we can work something out.” Lexa brought her hand up to Clarke’s face and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
